The Master
The Master Overview To be added Biography Early Life Academic career To be added Life on Gallifrey To be added Fleeing Gallifrey Early Exploits To be added Nemesis of the Third Doctor Dealing with the Second Doctor To be added Early times on Earth To be added Becoming a threat To be added In custody To be added At large again To be added Distancing himself from UNIT To be added Meeting his end To be added A body in decay At war with his future To be added Revenge on Gallifrey To be added Targetting Jago and Litefoot To be added Surviving in the universe To be added Fighting the Fourth Doctor To be added Final gambits To be added In Tremas' body Besting the Fourth Doctor To be added Fighting the Fifth Doctor To be added Encountering the Sixth Doctor To be added Alliance with Adam Mitchell To be added Facing the Seventh Doctor To be added After Cheetah World To be added Tremas persists To be added A new regeneration To be added Reduced to an old body To be added Fighting the Eighth Doctor Imprisonment in the Eye of Harmony To be added Beyond the Eye of Harmony Escape into the Vortex To be added Fight for the Glory To be added Edward Grainger's dreams To be added Reaching the end To be added A new lease of life Impersonating the Doctor To be added At war with his past To be added The Eminence experiments To be added Creating a new Dalek army To be added Last Great Time War Alliance with the Doctor To be added Working alone To be added Exploits with Cole Jarnish To be added Under the Chameleon Arch To be added Death To be added As Harold Saxon Life on Earth To be added Prime Minister Saxon To be added The Year That Never Was To be added Rassilon's Final Solution To be added After Leaving Gallifrey To be added The Mondasian colony ship To be added Death To be added As Missy Early endeavours To be added Reclaiming her friend To be added Further schemes To be added Trapped on Skaro To be added After Skaro To be added Recovering the Master's TARDIS To be added Imprisoned in the Vault To be added The Mondasian colony ship To be added Death To be added Undated Events To be added Other realities Alternate timelines To be added Parallel universes To be added Aborted timelines To be added Personality Collectively To be added First incarnation To be added "Inventor" incarnation To be added "UNIT enemy" incarnation To be added Degenerated body To be added "Tremas" incarnation To be added "Tzun" incarnation To be added "John Smith" incarnation To be added While body-jumping "Bald" incarnation To be added "Child" incarnation To be added "War" incarnation To be added "Harold Saxon" incarnation To be added As "Missy" To be added Appearance and clothing Collectively To be added First incarnation To be added "Inventor" incarnation To be added "UNIT enemy" incarnation To be added Degenerated body To be added "Tremas" incarnation To be added "Tzun" incarnation To be added "John Smith" incarnation To be added While body-jumping "Bald" incarnation To be added "Child" incarnation To be added "War" incarnation To be added "Harold Saxon" incarnation To be added As "Missy" To be added Other information Relationship with the Doctor To be added Companions To be added Behind the Scenes Character conception and development To be added Is "Koschei" their true name? To be added How many Masters? To be added Off-screen relationships To be added Doctor Who The Official Annual 2018 To be added Other matters To be added Feature Casting Television To be added Audio To be added Anagrams To be added External Links To be added